IM11 and Eleventh Harmony 2: Save Me Jack
by vkluvsleohoward
Summary: All of the couples are married, except for two people, Jack and Kim. Their marriage is finalized, but someone is trying to get rid of Kim. Who could that person be? Will Jack notice that Kim is not there? This will be a long story. Kick, Jayla, Miltie, Trendaya, Bristan, Kelly, Raura, Coshon, Cake, Kefanie, and Paustin.
1. Chapter 1

**Kim's POV:**

The Brewer family is safe now, even my boyfriend, Jack, is okay. I'm pretty sure you're confused of what I'm talking about. Let me start from the beginning.

Jack and Layla's adopted, Indian, older sister, Sonia, committed a sin by having with her ex-boyfriend, Tyler **(In the Hindu culture, having sex is forbidden)**. Jack and Layla's mother, Jennifer, didn't think anything was wrong about it, but Sonia's biological mother, Khushi, was extremely upset. Khushi slapped Sonia in front of us and Jennifer banned Khushi from the house.

"Sonia is not your daughter anymore. She's my daughter and she's no longer related to you," Jennifer said. Khushi left Sonia forever.

However, Jack and Layla know that Sonia still loves Tyler. Sonia found out that Tyler is getting married to some other girl and Sonia went to go stop the wedding. But, she dressed up as the bride and almost married Tyler, when Layla stopped the wedding. The entire Brewer family came inside the church and revealed Sonia in front of everybody.

"Sonia, why are you doing this?" Jennifer asked.

"Mom, I decided to give Tyler one last chance. I still love him and I want him to be my husband," Sonia said.

Tyler apologized to the family and decided to marry Sonia. They got married, but decided to live in the Brewer house instead. But, Tyler had a plan that he will make Sonia so happy that she will forget the meaning of happiness. Meaning, Tyler never loved Sonia and never wanted to marry Sonia. Layla found out about the plan and told Jack, me, Milton and Julie, Roshon and Caroline, Billy and Kelli, Trevor and Zendaya, Tristan and Bella, Kenton and Stefanie, Austin and Piper, Jake and China, and Ross and Laura. We made up a plan to get Tyler busted in front of Sonia, which worked.

Sonia slapped Tyler. Tyler found out that Layla knew about the plan and threatened to shoot her in front of everybody. Her husband, Jerry, was out of town, so he wasn't there to save her.

Tyler took her outside and threw her over the cliff, but Layla didn't die. She held onto something when she was over the cliff. Tristan got her back on land and Tyler was shocked. Tyler was going to shoot Layla, when he saw Sonia, aiming a gun towards him. A shot got fired, but Layla didn't get hit. Tyler got hit because Sonia shot him. Tyler fell on the ground and we saw a woman running towards Tyler.

"That's Tyler's older sister, Savannah," Sonia said.

Savannah took Tyler to the hospital and we went along with her. We were at the hospital for a while and found out that Tyler died. Savannah and Sonia were devastated for many days. Savannah had Sonia arrested, but Sonia got bailed out. Then, Savannah kidnapped the Brewer family. She had Layla and I do some tasks for her. We later found out that Savannah hid our families somewhere inside the house.

Layla then remembered that Savannah would always look at the big mirror and she hid the family behind the mirrors. We get boa staffs from the basement and try to break the mirror. We finally broke the mirror and there was smoke all over the room. It was sleeping gas. The Brewer family was choking, gasping for air. We took them all out, and Savannah was arrested for life.

Now, the Brewer family is staying over at my house until the smoke gets out of their house. The doorbell rang.

"Brian, go see who it is!" my mom exclaimed.

"Yes, ma'am," Brian said.

Brian is our waiter and is dating my older sister, Catherine. Brian opened the door and it was a woman. This woman was dressed in a sari **(A six-yard piece of cloth that Indian women wear around themselves)**. The top part of the cloth was covering her face so you can only see her two big front teeth and a mole on her cheek.

"Hello! I'm Rani. Mrs. Crawford said that I'm Ms. Kim Crawford's new maid," Rani said.

"Ah, yes! Come on in," Brian said.

Rani came inside and went to the living room where we were sitting.

"Did you check her background?" I asked Brian.

"Yes, Ms. Kim," Brian said.

"Rani, can you please take the top part of the cloth off your face?" I asked.

"No, ma'am. I can't take it off," Rani said.

"Fine, go and help the servants in the kitchen," I said.

"Yes, Ms. Kim," Rani said and went to the kitchen.

I went up to my room to study for my AP Math exam. As I was studying, I felt strong arms on my waist and I smiled, knowing who it is.

"Thank you," he said. I turned around facing him.

"For what?" I asked.

"For saving my family. Plus, I can't believe you and Layla did such a huge risk for the family. The tasks that Savannah had for you both were horrible. I couldn't bear to see you and Layla going through so much pain because of us. I'm glad to have a girlfriend like you, Kim," he said.

"And I'm glad to have a boyfriend like you, Jack. I know you were worried about me and Layla when we were doing the tasks, but we did it out of love for you and the family," I said.

Jack smiled and he pressed his perfect lips against mine. I kissed back. His hands stayed on my waist and I put my hands in his luscious hair.

**Rani's POV (11 p.m.):**

Everyone is asleep, so I quietly go out of my room and outside and see him.

"Nobody saw you, right?" I asked him.

He shook his head.

"Good. Here is the picture of Kim. It took me a while to get the picture. Now, my work shall start," I said.

Kim won't even know what hit her.

**What do you think?**

**Keep a lookout for Chapter 2**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonia's POV:**

I woke up feeling extremely sick and I felt like I was going to throw up. I ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet bowl. I brushed my teeth and washed my mouth. I went back to the room and saw Kim's older sister, Catherine. We're literally BFFs.

"Good morning, Sonia," Caroline said.

"Good morning, Cathy," I said. Everybody calls her Cathy. It's her nickname.

"You ok? You look awful," Catherine said.

"Probably it's because I don't have make-up on," I said joking.

"I don't think it's the make-up. You look sick. Are you sure you're alright?" Catherine asked.

"Don't worry, Cathy. I'm fine," I said.

"Ok, come downstairs. Rani made Indian food for breakfast," Catherine said.

"I can smell the aroma from up here. I'm definitely in the mood for Indian food. But, first, I'm going to take a shower and get ready," I said.

"Ok," Catherine said and left.

The bathroom in this room is huge. The Crawford family are rich because of Kim's career and being part of Eleventh Harmony.

I finished taking a shower. I put on my short denim shorts; a white, lace, flowy top; and a studded hot pink faux jacket. I put on my long heart necklace, and stud earrings. I applied mascara and lip gloss.

I went downstairs to the dining room and everyone was there.

"Oh my gosh! Rani, you made my favorite dishes," I said.

"Mrs. Brewer told me to," Rani said.

I looked at my mom.

"Sonia, you've been through a lot. So, to make you happy, I told Rani to make your favorite dishes," my mom said.

"Thanks, mom. You're the best," I said and hugged her.

I ate a lot of my favorite dishes. I went upstairs to my room to watch the new episode "Pretty Little Liars." I started feeling sick again. With my mouth covered, I ran to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet bowl. I flushed it again. I brushed my teeth again and rinsed my mouth. What's wrong with me? Do I have food poisoning?

"Sonia?"

I turned around and I see Layla and her husband, Jerry.

"Layla! Jerry!" I exclaimed.

I ran to them and hugged them.

"When did you guys get here?" I asked.

"Just now. Are you ok?" Jerry asked.

"You look awful, Sonia, and I know it's not the makeup because you have makeup on," Layla said.

_Just tell them, Sonia_

"I just vomited….this morning," I said.

Layla widened her eyes.

"Girl talk, Jerry. You have to wait for me downstairs," Layla said.

"But, sweetie—" Jerry started

"Jerry, please?" I said.

"Ok," Jerry said and left.

"Sonia, I think I know why you're vomiting," Layla said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I think you're pregnant," Layla said.

WHAT?!

**Hospital**

"Is everything okay?" Layla asked the doctor.

"Everything's fine. Congratulations, Sonia. You are pregnant. I will be prescribing some tests and medicines. Take care of yourself," the doctor said and left.

This is not possible. What am I going to do? This kid will always remind me of my past that I want to forget.

Layla came back with the medicines and we were on our way to Kim's house. We reached the house and we went inside.

"Sonia, Layla? Where did you both go? I was worried," my mom said.

How am I going to tell them that I'm pregnant with Tyler's baby?

**Rani's POV:**

Kim was in her room on her laptop and I was taking pictures of her while she was oblivious. I finished taking the pictures and walked away from Kim's room. As I was walking and looking at the pictures on my phone, I ran into…Catherine.

"Wow! I never knew you had a Samsung Galaxy S4 phone, Rani," Catherine said.

"Yeah, my husband gave it to me," I said.

"Aww….that's so sweet," Catherine said.

"Catherine!" I heard Brian call.

"Gotta go!" Catherine said and left.

I went outside to the back of the house and I saw him. I gave him a list.

"Here are all of Kim's likes and dislikes. Now, look what I will do to the Brewer family. They love Kim so much; they won't even know what I'm going to do to her. Ok, I have to go now," I said and went back inside the house.

**?'s POV:**

I went back to my room and posted the list on the billboard full of…

Pictures of Kim.

**Love or hate?**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kim's POV:**

"Rani! Rani! Where are you?" I called out.

I saw Rani sprinting down the stairs.

"I'm here," Rani said.

"Where were you, Rani? Everyone was waiting for you," I said.

"Sorry, ma'am. I had some issues with my in-laws," Rani said.

"Alright, serve the guests," I said.

"Yes, ma'am," Rani said.

Rani started serving the family.

"Who cooked this food? Because it was really good," Sonia said.

"Ms. Kim made this food," Rani said.

"Really? Kim, the food is really good," Sonia said.

"Thanks, Sonia," I said.

**Next morning**

**Layla's POV:**

I came by to visit my family to see how they were doing. Ever since Rani started working at the house, I've been a little suspicious about her. I decided to talk to Sonia about Rani.

I went up to Sonia's room and knocked on the door. The door opened and it was Sonia.

"Hey Layla! What's up?" Sonia said.

"I need to talk to you. It's really important," I said.

"Oh ok," Sonia said.

We walked inside and sat down her bed.

"What do you think of Rani?" I asked her.

"She's nice. She makes good food and she's talkative. Why are you asking?" Sonia said.

"There is something about this Rani. She exaggerates things just to hide her truth. I have seen her around Kim doing something with her phone," I explained.

"Don't worry, Layla. There is nothing wrong," Sonia said.

"There is. I must talk to Kim," I said.

"Here, I'll do you a favor. I'll talk to Kim and her manager, ok?" Sonia said.

"Ok. Have you told the family that you're pregnant?" I asked.

"Not yet. Before they find out, I'm going to go for abortion," Sonia said.

"What! Have you gone crazy, Sonia?" I asked.

"No. I talked to the doctor and it took a lot of convincing. The doctor said that if I go for abortion, I will never become a mother," Sonia said.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"But, my decision is still the same," Sonia said.

What is my sister thinking?

**Rani's POV:**

I have to do this in order to make my plan successful.

I snuck into Kim's room and opened her closet, looking for the file. Then, I hear talking from downstairs. I peeked through the door to see who was talking and it was Layla and Sonia.

"Forget about it. How about we talk to Kim ourselves?" Layla said.

"Ok, fine. But we have to be careful because we don't have any proofs against Rani," Sonia said.

Oh no! They're coming upstairs to talk to Kim?! I have to hide somewhere. I ran into Kim's walk-in-closet and slightly left the door ajar, so that I can see what's going on. Layla and Sonia came inside. I heard the water running from Kim's bathroom.

"She's getting ready," Sonia said.

"Can we at least sit and wait for her?" Layla asked.

"Ok, fine," Sonia said and they sat down on Kim's bed.

Oh my gosh! They better leave soon.

"Layla, it might take a while for Kim to get ready. Let's go downstairs and wait for her," Sonia said.

"Ok," Layla said.

They're about to leave, but then Kim comes out of the bathroom all dressed up. She was wearing short sleeve neon striped with deep cowl neck and half belt. She was wearing the top with her black jeans.

"Hey Kim," Layla said.

"Hey Layla. What's up?" Kim said.

"We wanted to talk to you about Rani. I have noticed that she is always around you and you r room, so I want you to be careful. I have no proofs, but she is weird," Layla explained.

"There is nothing doubtful, but I will be careful and ask my manager to check her background," Kim said.

"Ok," Sonia said and she and Layla left the room.

How can I run away from here? Kim looked at the closet. Uh-oh!

"I remember locking my closet, so how did it get opened? I think Cathy wanted something from here," Kim said.

Kim walked towards the closet, closes it, and….locks it?! Does she want me to die in here? I'm starting to sweat already. Few minutes later, I heard the room door open.

"Kim always forgets her script for the show. I'm probably going to be 10 minutes late."

That was China! What's China doing here?

I heard keys jingling and realized that China is unlocking the closet. What will happen if she finds out that I'm in the closet?

"China?" Jack?! "Jake has been calling you."

"Oh, thanks Jack," China said.

Thank goodness, she unlocked the closet. I just have to wait until Jack and China get out then I can get out of here.

"Jake, Kim forgot her script and I'm gonna bring it to her, but I'll be a few minutes late….Ok. Jake, can we go out for lunch?...Ok, bye," China said and hung up. "What are you smiling at?"

"Jake's taking you out for lunch. How cute!" Jack said, acting like a girl. "Calm down, China. I was just joking."

"I know that. Let's go," China said.

The room door closed. I got out of the closet and start running out of the room. I ran into…..Sonia!

"Where were you, Rani? I was looking for you," Sonia said.

Come on, Rani. Think of something. Got it!

"I was cleaning Ms. Kim's room. Brian told me that Ms. Kim wants her room to be cleaned twice," I said.

"That's okay. Go and clean Layla's room," Sonia said.

"Ok," I said.

Phew! I'm saved!

**Night**

**Rani's POV:**

I went into Kim's room and she wasn't in there. I will accomplish my mission. I see Kim's laptop on the desk and I opened it.

"The video must be in this computer. But what will happen if I get caught like the last time? Never mind, I have to do this. It's an open chance. Before they end up with the banquet, I should get that video. Why isn't this laptop working?" I said to myself.

I heard the door open. I looked up and saw…

Layla and Sonia?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Layla's POV:**

What on earth is Rani doing on Kim's laptop?

"What's wrong, Ms. Sonia? Do you need something?" Rani asked.

"I did need something, but how can you get it? You're busy in Kim's room, right?" Sonia said.

"Yeah, I was just cleaning Kim's room," Rani said.

"Really? That's so weird, isn't it? In the morning, you cleaned Kim's room twice and now you're cleaning it for the third time? Even this late at night?" Sonia said.

"Cleaning the room or the laptop? What's going on here, Rani?" I asked.

"Um…..uh….—"

"Layla? Sonia?"

We turned around and saw Kim.

"Why did you leave dinner? Rani, what are you doing in my room at this hour?" Kim asked.

"Kim, Rani was going to break in your laptop," Sonia said.

"What?" Kim exclaimed.

"Ms. Kim, I—"

"Rani, why did you touch my laptop?" Kim asked.

"Ms. Kim, I…..I was just….I-I-I was just…"Rani trailed off.

"Stop stuttering, Rani. Tell me the truth, why did you touch my laptop?" Kim asked.

"Ms. Kim, actually, I didn't know that this was an electronic. So, I just wanted to look at it and try it out. I'm telling the truth, swear to God, I wasn't trying to break in the laptop. I don't know how to use it. Please trust me, Ms. Kim," Rani said.

"Layla and Sonia were right about you. Even though you got caught of trying to break into my laptop, you still want me to trust you?! I don't want to hear anymore from you, Rani. Leave my house immediately," Kim said.

"But, Ms. Kim—"

"Get out of my house now!" Kim exclaimed.

"Ok, Ms. Kim. But, where will I go so late at night? Some people in LA can kidnap any woman and rape them," Rani said sadly.

"Rani—"

"Kim, I don't think it's a good idea to kick Rani out at night," I said.

"Let her stay tonight," Sonia said.

"Fine, you can stay just for tonight. But, I don't want to see you tomorrow morning," Kim said.

"Yes, Ms. Kim," Rani said and left.

**Rani's POV:**

Great, now what am I going to do? If it weren't for those two sisters, my plan would've been successful. What should I do?

Idea!

**No one's POV:**

Some person broke into Kim's house and headed towards Kim's door. It opened Kim's room door and Kim was peacefully sleeping. The person pulled out a knife getting ready to stab Kim. Kim woke up and saw the person. She screamed.

Then, Rani came into the room and fought with that person.

"HELP! JACK!" Kim screamed.

Kim turned on the lights and got out her katana sword, but the person already ran away. Kim saw Rani on the floor and ran to her to see if she was ok.

**Kim's POV:**

"Rani, are you ok?" I asked frantic.

"Don't worry, Ms. Kim. I'm fine," Rani said.

The door opened and mom, dad, Catherine, Jennifer, Erik (Jack's dad), Sonia, and Jack came inside. Jack ran to me and hugged me and I hugged back.

"Kim, we heard you scream. Are you ok? Did you get hurt?" Jack asked, checking if I got injuries.

"I'm ok, Jack, and I didn't get hurt," I said.

"What happened?" my mom asked.

"Did Rani try to hurt you?" Sonia asked.

"I'll call the police right now," Jack said, getting his phone out.

"No, Jack, don't call the police. Rani actually saved my life," I said.

"I was just finishing my work in the kitchen and I saw this tall man wearing black clothing. He was heading straight to Ms. Kim's room. I followed the man to the room and he pulled out a knife, getting ready to kill Ms. Kim. But, I stopped him but I lost grip on him," Rani explained.

I looked at Rani's hand and it was covered in blood.

"Rani, your hand has blood all over it," I said.

"I'll get the first aid kit," Catherine said.

Catherine got the first aid kit and gave it to Sonia, since she's a nurse. Sonia put a bandage on Rani's hand. Everyone left to their rooms and I went downstairs to the kitchen to make coffee for myself. As I was making coffee for myself, I felt strong arms on my waist.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Jack asked.

"I'm sure," I said.

I turned around and kissed him on the cheek. Jack still looked worried.

"Jack, I told you that I'm fine," I said and gave Jack a cup of coffee.

"I didn't see you make me a cup of coffee," Jack said.

"I got skill. Jack, before I go, you wanna guess what your free thinker has on her mind?" I asked seductively. I had my hands around his neck.

"Well, I'm kinda slow. I need some hints," Jack said smiling.

I pressed my lips on his. His lips tasted really sugary because of the coffee. Jack moved the coffee cups and put me on the kitchen counter, without breaking his lips off of mine. Jack granted entrance and I let him in. I tugged on Jack's shirt, silently saying off and Jack knew what I meant. Jack was just about to take off his shirt when—

"Ahem." Jack and I immediately pulled away from each other. It was Catherine and Sonia.

**Jack's POV:**

"Were you guys just drinking coffee or about to get children?" Sonia asked.

"I'm t-t-tired, so I'm g-g-gonna go and sleep. Good night," Kim said and literally ran to her room.

_This is your chance, Jack. Just go to your room. _I tried to run off to my room, but Sonia grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going, bro? By the way, what are you going to get for Kim? She's turning 21 tomorrow and it's her big day," Sonia said.

"I know it's her big day. But, I'm going to get something even bigger for Kim," I said.

**Love or hate?**

**New Kickin It episode "Martinez & Malone: Mall Cops!" on July 28****th****.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sonia's POV:**

So far only Layla knows that I'm pregnant, but no one else should know that I'm pregnant.

"Sonia?"

I turned around and it was Catherine.

"Aren't you going to come down and eat? Everyone's waiting for you," Catherine said.

"Yeah, let's go," I said.

We went downstairs to the dining room where everybody was at as well.

"Before I forget, happy 21st birthday to my little sister," Catherine said and hugged Kim.

"Thank you," Kim said.

We all wished Kim a happy birthday.

"Katrina, I have a suggestion about what happened last night in Kim's room. You need to have high security around your house, so that nothing will happen to your family," my mom said.

"I will definitely do that, Jennifer," Mrs. Crawford said.

I saw Rani come out with her suitcase.

"Rani, where are you going?" my mom asked.

"Ma'am, I don't think this is the right place for me to stay. Plus, my in-laws want me to go back. So, I'm leaving. Goodbye, everyone," Rani said.

As Rani was walking towards the door, I heard her silently crying.

"Rani! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you last night. You're new here, so I have to be easy on you. You're not going anywhere. Put your stuff in your room and start your work," Kim said.

Rani turned around and ran to Kim.

"Thank you, Ms. Kim. I promise that today on, you won't hear a complain about me," Rani said.

"Ok," Kim said.

"Let's finish eating because we have to set up Kim's party tonight at the hall," Mrs. Crawford said.

**Kim's 21****st**** Birthday Party**

**Zendaya's POV:**

I was having so much fun at Kim's party. Everybody was having a good time and enjoying themselves. Then, everything stopped, but the disco lights were still going on. Jack was onstage, holding a microphone.

"Thank you. I would like the birthday adult to come onstage please," Jack said.

When Kim came onstage, her family, friends, and fans started cheering for her.

"Kim, I cannot believe that we've been together for five years now. When I first saw you, it was love at first sight and till today, it's still love at first sight. Tonight is your night, but I'm going to make this night even better," Jack said.

He went down on one knee and took out a small box Kim already started crying.

"Kimberly Beulah Crawford, will you marry me?" Jack showed the ring.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Kim exclaimed and kissed Jack.

Jack put the ring on Kim's ring finger on the left hand. Everyone was whistling, cheering, and screaming. Jack performed his new single 'I Do.'

**(I Do by: Drew Seeley)**

_I see the world for you and me__  
__I hear a perfect harmony__  
__Where you are is where I'm gonna be__  
__I'm gonna be...___

_Forever, could never be enough__  
__Together, it's all I need for us__  
__When the rain is pouring down__  
__And there's no else around__  
__I'll be your shelter now___

_And I'll be the one__  
__You can run to__  
__I'll be the one__  
__Who's meant to love you now...__  
__And always till our days are through___

_You know I do__  
__You know I do__  
__Time to say the words__  
__Never been so sure__  
__Wanna spend my life with you___

_Hmm hmm hmm yeah...___

_There's a match for every heart__  
__There's a light for every dark__  
__With you I found my counter part__  
__My counter part___

_Forever, could never be enough__  
__Together, it's all I need for us__  
__When the rain is pouring down__  
__And there's no else around__  
__I'll be your shelter now__  
__Ohh___

_And I'll be the one__  
__You can run to__  
__I'll be the one__  
__Who's meant to love you now...__  
__And always till our days are through___

_You know I do__  
__You know I do__  
__Time to say the words__  
__Never been so sure__  
__Wanna spend my life with you__[2x]___

_Forever, could never be enough__  
__Together, it's all I need for us__  
__When the rain is pouring down__  
__And there's no else around__  
__I'll be your shelter now___

_And I'll be the one__  
__You can run to__  
__I'll be the one__  
__Who's meant to love you now...__  
__And always till our days are through___

_You know I do__  
__You know I do__  
__Time to say the words__  
__Never been so sure__  
__Wanna spend my life with you__[2x]__  
__(You know I do)_

When Jack finished, everybody clapped for him. Both Jack and Kim went offstage and the music and dancing continued. I went over to Jack and Kim.

"I'm so happy for the both of you," I said.

"Thanks, Z. My mom and Jack's mom already decided that our wedding is going to be next week," Kim said.

"Next week? Wow, that's pretty soon," I said.

"I know," Jack agreed.

**Four days later**

**Sonia's POV:**

We got a call from the police saying that the gas in our house is already gone. We packed our stuff and went back home. It felt good to be back home. But now, I have to go to the hospital to go for abortion.

I was able to sneak out of the house to the hospital. When I reached the hospital and walking towards the ER, I saw Catherine with her arms crossed.

"Catherine, what a surprise! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Sonia, what do you think you're doing?" Catherine asked.

"I was going to test a patient," I said.

"Sonia, I know that you're pregnant. Layla told me," Catherine said.

I specifically told Layla not to tell anybody, but she told Catherine anyway?! I'm going to have a talk with her.

"Sonia, this is really good news," Catherine said.

"No, it's not, Cathy. This is Tyler's child. I want nothing related to him in my life. That's why I'm here for abortion," I said.

"This is your child as well and, what is the fault of this child in what Tyler did? How can you think like that about your baby? It's the most beautiful relationship in the world, Sonia. A woman is supposed to give life, not to take it. As a nurse, you must have seen a lot of mothers having their most beautiful moments. When God blesses you with a child, now you want to kill the child. The doctor told me that this is your first and last chance to be a mom. And you just want to kill the child because he is Tyler's blood? How will this child be like Tyler when you raise him? You won't separate this child from you, right?" Catherine said.

"Please try to understand, Catherine. I don't want him to be in this world. This child will always have his name attached to Tyler. I don't want anything related to Tyler to be in my life," I said.

**Kim's house**

**Rani's POV:**

Good, now I can start my work. I took out the injection and filled it. I sneaked into Kim's room and Kim was sitting there, practicing her lines from her script. I was about to inject Kim, when the doorbell rang. I quickly hid behind Kim's couch-like chair.

"Who could that be?" Kim asked.

Kim got up and went out of the room.

"Phew, saved. Let's go and see who it is," I said to myself.

When I got downstairs, Kim already opened the door. There were ten girls that came and they were Grace, Bella, Zendaya, Layla, Stefanie, China, Laura, Julie, Kelli, and Caroline. They came inside with their suitcases.

"What a surprise! What are you guys doing here?" Kim asked.

"Well, we're going to help you get ready for your engagement tomorrow," Laura said.

"And we also made a deal with men," Kelli said.

"What kind of deal?" Kim asked.

"All of the men that are part of the wedding are staying over at Jack's house. All of the women that are part of the wedding are staying over here till the wedding day. Your mom and Mrs. Brewer are on their way but I didn't see Sonia with them. Is Catherine home?" Zendaya asked.

"No, Catherine had to run an errand," Kim said.

My plan would have worked if it weren't for these idiots to come to the house and ruin my plan. The door opened again and Catherine, Sonia, Mrs. Brewer, Mrs. Crawford, and Ellie, who is Sonia, Jack, and Layla's younger sister.

"We also have good news to tell you guys. Sonia is pregnant," Catherine said.

At first, they were all shocked and didn't say anything.

"I told you so, Catherine. They think its bad news. I should have gone for abortion," Sonia said.

"I'm glad you didn't. We are all happy for you, Sonia," China said.

All of them congratulated. I went to the kitchen, but—

"Rani?"

I turned around and realized that Caroline called me.

"We have a lot to do before the wedding. So, will you help us?" Caroline asked.

I dropped the injection behind the bookshelf so they won't get suspicious. I went over to them.

"Of course, I'll help. In my village, I had to help decorate the entire village for a wedding. I'm very experienced," I said.

"Good, because we need someone very experienced," Kim said.

"Yes, Ms. Kim," Brian said.

All of us started decorating the house.

**Piper's POV:**

I took Julie with me to my room.

"Julie, what do you think about Rani?" I asked.

"She's nice, sophisticated, and an experienced woman. Why?" Julie said.

"I have my doubts about her," I said.

"What do you mean?" Julie asked.

"When we came inside the house, she looked angry. And when Caroline called over, she looks frightened and angry at the sometime. I'm pretty sure she's hiding something from us," I said.

"That's ridiculous, Piper. You need to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. Good night," Julie said, about to leave my room.

"Good night."

When I got into bed, I got a text from my husband, Austin. I opened the text.

(**Austin=bold**, Piper=regular)

Good night. Sweet dreams

I smiled at the text.

Good night

He texted back.

:D

I smiled. I went to sleep.

**Love or hate?**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stefanie's POV:**

I woke up at around 9:30 a.m. I went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, took a shower, and got dressed.

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

I got a call from my husband, Kenton.

**(**Stefanie: regular, **Kenton: bold)**

Hello?

**Good morning!**

Good morning, Kenton

**Did you sleep well?**

Yeah, I did. But, it was missing something

**What's that?**

It was missing you

**Aw, baby, you'll see me tonight**

I know, but I have to wait for so long

**Aw, don't be sad. You will see me very soon**

You know how to make me feel better

**Of course I do**

"Are you done?"

"AH!" I screamed and turned around. It was Laura.

"Laura, don't scare me like that," I said.

"Sorry, but you have to come down. Everybody is already having breakfast and we're waiting for you," Laura said.

"Ok, I'll come down in a minute," I said.

Laura left the room, so I could get ready. I got out if bed and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, took a shower, got dressed, and did my hair and makeup.

I went downstairs and saw everyone at the table, eating. Breakfast was bacon and eggs along with toast, but Sonia was having waffles since she's vegetarian.

"Good morning, everyone!" I said.

"Good morning, Stefanie!" everybody said back.

I sat down between Sonia and Layla and Rani gave me my breakfast.

"Girls, Catherine and Sonia are going to go to the store to pick up our dresses for the engagement. The rest of us will stay back and get Kim ready," Caroline said.

"I live it. But, we should clean the house and decorate the house as well," Sonia said.

"Alright then. Let's finish eating, so that we can start working," Zendaya said.

"Girls, your stylists and your makeup team are going to come tonight and get you girls ready," Mrs. Crawford said.

"Sounds good," Kim said.

All of us finished eating and started doing what we had to do.

**Sonia's POV:**

Catherine and I were on our way to the store to pick up the dresses.

"You know, you have to tell Jack and your dad about your pregnancy, right?" Catherine said.

"How about no," I said.

"Sonia, you're being stubborn. Your dad and your brother deserve to know. Your mom and your sisters know about it, so why can't your dad and Jack know about it?" Catherine asked.

"Because my dad will say that he was right about Tyler. He always said that Tyler will not be a good guy for me and he was right," I said.

"But, Jack didn't do anything, right?" Catherine asked.

"No," I replied.

"Then? Sonia, you have to tell them whether you like it or not," Catherine said.

"Fine, I'll tell them," I said.

We finally reached the store. We got out of the car and walked inside the store. This store was famous for selling Sherri Hill dresses. The girls already ordered the dresses online. Catherine told the salesman the dresses that the girls ordered. The salesman went to the room where they keep ordered items. The salesman and the other employees came out, carrying thirteen dresses. They put seven dresses in the trunk and six dresses in the backseat. Don't worry, Catherine was driving a Sienna Toyota van, so there was a lot of room. Plus, we took out the backseats before we came to the store.

We thanked the employees and we left the store.

**Bella's POV:**

The doorbell rang and Brian opened the door. It was Sonia and Catherine.

"Come on in, ladies," Brian said.

"Brian, can you help Catherine with the dresses?" Sonia asked.

"Of course, I'd love to," Brian said and went outside with Catherine.

"About time that you both came back. You both didn't get side-tracked, did you?" I asked.

"No, we didn't. It took time to load the dresses in the van. Plus, we only have four hours to get ready. Are the stylists and the makeup teams here yet?" Sonia asked.

As if on cue, Brian, Catherine, the stylists, and the makeup teams came inside, with their hands loaded with dresses.

"Your question has been answered," Layla said.

They put the dresses in four rooms, three in Kim's room, three in Catherine's room, three in Sonia's room, and four in Zendaya's room.

Within three hours, we were completely dressed and ready to go. We took a few pictures and posted it on Twitter, Tumblr, Facebook, and Instagram. We went outside, got into the cars, and drove to the hotel. We finally reached the Radisson Hotel and we all went inside. The MC introduced us as the wedding party. I was looking for Tristan and I finally found him, nicely dressed in a tuxedo. I went up to him and hugged him really tight. He chuckled and hugged me back.

"What's wrong, baby?" Tristan asked.

"I missed you," I replied.

"It was only one night, Bella," Tristan said and pulled away from me.

"I know, but it felt like it has been a year," I said.

Tristan just smiled and kissed me. I missed his lips. We pulled away from each other and smiled.

Jack sang his single song 'I Do' to Kim and it was adorable. Kim sang her single song 'Carry On.'

_There's always gonna be some canyon in the way  
There's always gonna be a river I cannot cross  
Somewhere along this path that's chosen me  
I know I'm gonna fall down, feel lost, feel weak  
But wherever it leads_

_No one said this would ever be easy, my love  
But I will be by your side when the impossible rises up  
We will travel this life well worn  
No matter the cost, no matter how long  
We will leave our footprints behind  
And carry on  
Carry on  
Carry on  
Carry on_

_Some will write you off before you ever start  
Some will say this journey is just too hard  
Somewhere between right here and the other side  
There will be fear and doubt in the deep dark night  
But we will survive, yeah_

_No one said this would ever be easy, my love  
But I will be by your side when the impossible rises up  
We will travel this life well worn  
No matter the cost, no matter how long  
We'll leave our footprints behind  
And carry on  
Carry on  
Carry on  
Carry on_

_We may fall behind  
Lose miles along this road  
We will be alright  
I will never let you go_

_No one said this would ever be easy, my love  
But I will be by your side when the impossible rises up  
We will travel this life well worn  
No matter the cost, no matter how long  
We'll leave our footprints behind  
And carry on  
And Carry on_

After that romantic moment, the girls and I did two dance numbers. The first dance number, we had to dance with our husbands and it was an Indian song. Sonia taught us the dance and the song is called 'Kachichiyan.' The second dance number was 'Jai Ho (You are my Destiny)' by the Pussycat Dolls.

**Rani's POV:**

I mixed some stuff in the juice, so that Kim will be unconscious. I went over to Kim and saw how she's enjoying watching the dances.

"Ms. Kim, you must be really thirsty. Here, have some juice," I said.

"Thank you, Rani," Kim said and took the juice.

Kim started drinking the juice and she actually the entire glass! Yes, now my work can start!

**Kim's POV:**

I was enjoying the dances, when suddenly out of nowhere, I felt extremely tired. My vision was getting a little bit blurry. Since Jack was sitting right next to me, I held his arm. Jack looked at me and the smile came off of his face.

"Kimmy, are you ok?" Jack asked.

"No, I suddenly feel extremely tired. I need to lie down somewhere," I said.

Jack took something out of his pocket and it was a key.

"I will take you to room number 97 and let you rest there," Jack said.

Jack took me up to room number 97 and laid me down on the bed. The last thing I saw was when Jack left the room before I fell asleep.

**Rani's POV:**

I watched as Jack went back down the stairs. I quietly opened Kim's room and quietly closed it. I turned off the lights and all you can see was a little light coming from the window. I went over to the window, opened it, and saw him. I lifted my cloth so that he could see me.

"Good, you're finally here. Come on, start the work," I said.

Before he could come inside, the lights turned back on.

"Rani?"

I covered my face and turned around and it was…


End file.
